Kay
"Well, could have been worse. Could have gotten radiation burns." '' General Information '''Name: ' Kay Alberts Age: '''29 (20 when ghoulified) '''Gender: cis-male Sexuality: gay Occupation: '''Trained technician, former Knight of the Brotherhood of Steel, currently adventurer and "travelling entertainer" '''Alignment: Lawful-Neutral Appearance: 'Asian heritage, black hair, blue eyes (with bloodstained eyeballs), ca. 6'1 ft /186 cm '''Current Whereabouts: '''Traveling through the Commonwealth with Emily, currently performing in Goodneighbour. '''Family: ' * James Alberts (father), d''eceased 2277'' * Catherine Alberts (mother), d''eceased 2258'' Statistics (Fallout 4) Backstory Kay grew up inside Vault 101 nearby the Capital Wastelands. Being surrounded by mostly adults and just a handful of children, he prefered the company of his father and his assistence to the company of his contemporaries, partly because he was bullied by most of them. At the age of 16 the G.O.A.T. sorted him in as a born technician, which wasn't exactly his dream career, but it gave him more experience and opportunities to tinker around with electronics. The sudden disappearing of his father forced him to leave the Vault at the age of 19. Over half a year he spent travelling the Capital Wastelands, making enemies and friends to find his father and support his efforts in Project Purity, a water purification project. However, the project brought up the attention of the Enclave, who ended up killing Kay's father in front of his eyes. With the help of the Brotherhood of Steel, Kay managed to reclaim the project, Kay volunteered to reactivate the maschinery, causing him to be exposed to massive radiation. Instead of dying, Kay became a ghoul, which resulted in an intern conflict within the Citadel in regards to Kay's title. Kay decided to step out of the Brotherhood to avoid more conflicts und moved to Underworld, where he lived for a while, until his wanderlust returned. He financed his traveling with small freelancer jobs or rebuilding and reparing robots. During a trip to the west, he was confronted with a horde of Raiders, when he was aided by a young woman. The girl named Emily was heading towards the Commonwealth in search for someone. The two have been traveling companions since. Personality and Favorites '''Personality: Kay used to be a shy teenager, but reclaimed a lot of his self-esteem during his adventures. He is a generally peaceful and laid-back fella, that only uses force if necessary. A lot of people think of him as lazy, but he is far from that, usually working on a new weapon mod while traveling or developing new effects for his holotape player. He likes to make jokes, even in situations, that don't call for ones, and is a closet romantic. Likes: Music, tinkering, robots, dogs, stout beer, his Pip-Boy, meeting other ghouls, vintage Hubris comics Dislikes: Raiders, rudeness, chems, (radiation) storms, feral ghouls ] Notes * Kay is a Fallout fan OC created by drawingpenguin and based of the Lone Wanderer * "Kay" isn't his actual name. No one but him knows his real first name, but Emily assumes it starts with a K. * His signature weapon is a modified 10-mm-pistole. * His current electronics project is a holotape player, that can record music and distort the sound. Kay uses it to mix music holotapes. * Kay has a weak spot for everything from the pre-war culture, including Hubris comics or the Silver Shroud audio dramas. * The googles, his signature item, was the first item Kay bought in Underworld, his chosen second-home in the Capital Wastelands. * Even though Kay isn't on good terms with the Brotherhood of Steel anymore, he uses his old relation to them to turn things in his favor. Category:Ghoul oc Category:Post-War Ghoul